


Day 329 - In the wee hours

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [329]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Epic Friendship, Humor, John is a Saint, Love, M/M, Slash, So is Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s three in the morning when the noise starts.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 329 - In the wee hours

It’s three in the morning when the noise starts. John is awake instantly, heart racing in his chest. It takes him embarrassingly long to realise that it is music, blasting through the house from the living room. 

He stumbles out of bed and into the kitchen where he is met by Mrs Hudson in her nightgown, an outraged look on her face. Clearly she has been trying to shout at Sherlock despite the music several times.

John blinks at her, shrugs and walks into the living room to pull the equipment's plug.

Sherlock raises his head from the headrest of the sofa.

“John. What are you doing?”

“Saving Mrs Hudson from a nervous breakdown. You?”

“Research. Although I doubted that listening to this music turns you into a killer. Well, I say music…”

"And nevertheless you felt you needed to test this hypothesis – at three in the morning, I might add – and drive me and everyone else crazy in the process?"

"Please stop your blatant hyperbolism. It was necessary. I solved the case by the way."

The doorbell rings. John opens it and then stares open-mouthed at Lestrade.

“Did you know, that whenever a 999 call comes in related to this address, they call _me_?”

John grins weakly.

“I bet you feel special now.”

“Very.”

The blink at each other blearily.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'punk'.
> 
> I'll be off to a family thing tomorrow and will be back on Wednesday next week. I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to post until then but I wish you all a fabulous time! <3


End file.
